Reason
by Arcanee
Summary: What started out as a serious mission, ended up being a clumsy ninja and his teammates running around the leaf village trying to get by hiding a dark secret.. Will they be found out? Or live happily as transfer-ninja in Konoha?
1. An Important Mission

Okay, so this is the first chapter; its more like a really long intro.. It'll get better though! ^^;

* * *

><p>"<em>But daaaaaaaad, you promised! You promised!" A small boy began to jump up and down, tugging on the sleeve of his fathers coat. The boy couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 years old, he looked like a chibi version of his father, whom was standing away from him being annoyed by the child. "I never promised, I said maybe." The fathers voice was stern, not mean, but straight to the point so that the boy would understand. "Dad, your a liar! A dirty liar! You PROMISED!" The boy continued to pester his elder until he finally gave in, he turned around and picked the boy up and hoisted him onto his shoulders. The boy screamed and giggled with delight at this, he held on tightly to his fathers neck with his legs and began to wave his arms around wildly like a flapping-bird. "Easy now, don't fall." The father smiled at how happy and easily distracted kids can be; it reminded him of when he was younger. The small child on the mans shoulders poked at his fathers forehead and smiled as big as his mouth would let him, "Go go go go go!" He chanted until the man began running at an enormous speed out of the small house and into the wooded area around it. The kid squealed with delight as his father ran around carrying him on his shoulders for a bit, eventually the man got tired and sat down for a rest; The small boy crawling off his shoulders and sitting beside him on the soft grass. "That was awesome Dad! Being a ninja must be sooooo cool! I can't wait till I start, I wanna be as awesome as you! Wont I be cool dad? I could run fast and throw kunai and go on missions and-" The boys talking was going at a mile a minute now and it was hard for the father to keep up, he smiled and placed a hand on the boys head with a chuckle at his excitement; The child looked at his father and smiled back up at him..<em>

Suddenly a loud crashing noise filled the entire house, the male shot up out of bed scared shitless by the noise and fell with a tumble onto the floor. Suddenly the door opened and another person entered the room, "Kagami, you alright? I heard a crashing sound.." The male figure flipped the light switch on, blinding the other on the floor who had just woken up and fragile eyes that had not yet adjusted to the light. "AAAHH! FUCK! TURN THE LIGHT OFF!" He screeched and covered his eyes from the burning of the ceiling lamp. The other male chuckled and flipped the light back off, "Then get the hell up, lazy." he smiled and left the room.

The room went silent again with only the sounds of the outside rain and a groggy grunt coming from the figure on the floor rubbing his eyes. "First I have that dream again, then the stupid thunder wakes me up and I hurt my ass, then asshole decides to blind me.. Todays gonna be great!" The sarcasm in his voice was thick as he slowly crawled across the floor to his bed and helped himself up so he could get ready for the 'wonderful' day he was about to have.

After a long while and such hard work of getting up, actually waking up after that morning-daze, turning the light on without blinding himself again and getting dressed, he had already had enough for the day. The door to his small room opened up once again as out he walked into the living room. He wasn't very tall, he was pretty skinny, and didn't exactly look happy; his long half-spiked raven-black hair was tied into a messy pony-tail which reached down his back a few inches before his belly. He was dressed sloppy, a simple long-sleeved navy blue shirt and the standard black shinobi pants that almost everyone had; along with the regular black-shinobi shoes that let his purple-painted toes show.

"Good morning sunshine! And how are you today my little Tai-kun?" The male from earlier smiled and waved at Tai, who had just entered the room. "Don't even ask, dad wants to talk to me about something so I have to meet him, I think he's mad at me for something, it sounded serious." Tai groaned at the thought of his dad being mad again, they used to get along so well, then his father got busy and started keeping secrets.. "OOOH, Can I go? I love your dad, he's like a lolipop!" The male across the room danced around happily for no actual reason, he was just having a good day. The raven haired male glared across the room at his roommate and best friend, Mizu. "Why are you in such a good mood today?" Tai groaned and scratched his head, messing up his hair even more, but he didn't care much right now. Mizu began talking about some amazing dream he had where he could fly, Tai could hear him, but wasn't really listening, he was lost in his own thoughts..

Mizu and Tai had been friends for years, since they first met they had been stuck together like glue. The Isodo family was chaos and not really nice to one another, so Mizu clung to Tai as his only friend, and Tai did the same, seeing as he didn't have much of a family anyway. The two boys had been best friends through thick and thin, and now were roommates in a small four-room apartment in Akegakure. One room belonged to Tai, the other to Mizu, then the bathroom, and the kitchen/living room was meshed into one big room with nothing more than a couch, a bookshelf and the necessary kitchen appliances. They had lived together for three years now in this small house while attending ninja-school at the local academy and such. They were both 17 years old now, Mizu being the eldest by only a few months. Mizu worked at a nearby shop selling trading cards and comic books to children; while Tai had a job as a waiter in a nearby restaurant. Both of them were used to the terrible rainy weather, as they had been raised in this village, even though they held no special-attraction to it, they spent most of their time causing havoc and getting in trouble..

Tai's thoughts were broken by his friend standing close to him snapping his fingers in his face "HEY! Wake up! Were you even listening? I could FLY!" the male had a childish grin on his face while Tai sighed and nodded with a smile, "Yeah yeah, flying, I heard you." He really wasn't paying attention, but he did a good job at making Mizu think so. Mizu stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest while he glared into the solid-black eyes of his friend. Before either of them knew it, a staring-contest broke out, both putting on an intense glare towards the other, never faltering or blinking. The contest seemed to go on forever before another loud bang from the thunder scared them both as they blinked and ducked for cover. Now both sitting on the floor, they realized they had been scared by the same thunder they had lived with for so long.. Both feeling stupid, they both suddenly burst into argument over who blinked first when the thunder struck..

* * *

><p>The argument had finally ended after about 20 minutes of back and forth screaming over something so simple and meaningless.. "HEY WAIT" Mizu suddenly shouted, getting the attention of his friend. "We're supposed to meet your dad at that tower today, what time is it?" The male swished around quickly to look at the clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. "OH MAN WE'RE GONNA BE LATE, IS GONNA BE PISSED! AAHH! I HAVEN'T EVEN DONE MY HAIR YET!" As Mizu began to freak out, Tai sighed and waddled back to his room to get ready to meet his father; chuckling slightly at the '' comment.<p>

"AAAHHHH! TAI SHOULD I WEAR MY SHORTS AND MY BLUE TOP, OR MY PINK JACKET AND MY-" Mizu began to shout from the other room, Tai wasn't a morning person and was irritated easily at this hour. "JUST FUCKING WEAR WHATEVER YOU WANT." He shouted back through the house so loud others outside could hear. "WELL JESUS BUDDHA CHRIST SORRY FOR ASKING !" Mizu screeched and slammed his door on the other side of the house so he could get dressed. Tai sighed with a facepalm and looked in the mirror. "Kagami.. Hn.. I do look like him, I guess." He mumbled to himself and began brushing his hair.

After the two had taken their sweet time getting dressed, fixing their hair, and preparing a backpack full of personal items.. The two stood in the living room and looked back at it with sad faces. "Do we really have to go through this much trouble?" The indigo haired male sniffled and rubbed his eyes before tears could even reach them. Tai took a small box out of his pocket and a match. He took a deep breath and a final look around the room before striking the match and throwing it onto the couch.

"Whatever he has planned for us better be good.." Tai made a reference to what his father had ordered; he wanted them to burn their apartment down, only pack needed items and meet him for a special mission. "Well, this isn't the first time we've burned down a house and left." Mizu chuckled but still looked sad at the memory of losing his home.. The two turned their backs on the burning living room and walked out the door without looking back..

The two men stared up at the sky aimlessly, watching the rain fall from the sky endlessly in an imperfect rhythm and seemingly random pattern of drops. "Are they really.. Random drops everywhere? Or do they all have an exact place to be?" Tai thought to himself and began to zone out until Mizu began to snap his fingers in his face. "WAKE UP!" Mizu shouted, Tai smiled, now fully awake and not in such a cranky mood as before. "Wanna race there?" Tai smirked at his friend, tightening the grip on his backpack and already starting to take off running towards the giant Amegakure tower in the center of the village. "H-HEY! CHEAT! YOU CHEAT!" Mizu squealed and ran after his friend, almost tripping a few times on the way..

After only a few seconds, Mizu had already caught up. The two weren't running as fast as they could, they just were having a bit of fun before they knew they were going to get bad news.. Mizu knew Tai and his father weren't always expressive towards eachother, but they really did love one another. Mizu also knew that Tai didn't have a mother, that she was killed alongside his parents on a mission so long ago.. Or thats what both Tai and Mizu were told. Neither of them truly bought the story, they knew Tai's father lied to them a lot, but they just played along. Honestly, he had good reason for lying, no one was even supposed to know Tai existed, and Mizu was only spared his life because of their friendship.. Let alone the fact that everyone thought Madara Uchiha had died long ago, no one would guess he had a son hiding in the rain village..

"Hey, do you thi-" Mizu was about to say something before his foot slipped on a wet-stone and he almost tumbled backwards before Tai grabbed his arm at the last split second and kept him from falling. "WHOA, Thanks!" Mizu smiled nervously and stood up on his own, paranoid that he might fall again. "You'd think you would begin to get used to this weather after living here your entire life, right? And yet your still slipping!" Tai stuck his tongue out at his friend teasingly before they both started running off again. "What were you saying before you fell?" Tai turned his head to face Mizu, "Ah, well, damn, I forgot now.. Look, the towers up ahead." Mizu's mind went blank for a bit while he spaced out for the rest of the run to the tower.

Four shinobi-shoes slid across the wet concrete and left foot prints on the dry sidewalk under the roof of the Great Amegakure Tower.. They had arrived a little late, but close enough to being on time. The two knocked on the giant wooden doors that lead inside the tower and waited for a response. After a few seconds the great doors slowly creaked open and they entered cautiously. They both were prepared for some sort of important mission from Tai's father, they figured they were probably being moved to another village to keep Tai safe..

"Do you think we're being moved because someone found out who you are?" Mizu whispered to Tai as the two began to walk up the giant spiral stairs inside the tower. It was dead silent aside from the few footsteps echoing on the stairs as they walked. "I don't know how anyone could.. But probably, I think thats what it is.. Where do you think we'll end up?" Tai sighed and clenched his stomach while it growled loudly, they had skipped breakfast in fear of being in trouble and late. "Hopefully somewhere with good food." Mizu chuckled teasingly towards Tai while they reached the top of the stairs.

Mizu reached for the door handle and tugged at it, the door wouldn't budge. "Maybe its locked?" Mizu blinked and jiggled the door handle again; it broke off in his hands. "OH MY GOD.." Mizu looked around to see if anyone other than Tai was there to notice before he tossed the handle to the bottom of the tower and began to act as if nothing happened. "Mizu.. Come on, really? You broke the door?" Tai facepalmed and figured they could either break the door down.. Or.. "Wait, god we're dumb.. Watch this.." Tai formed a quick handsign and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes he could see a semi-transparent red seal across the door, he reached out and peeled it off. "Uh..?" Mizu stared at Tai as if he was crazy, Mizu couldn't see the seal, only Tai could. "There was a seal on the door, so that only members of the family can open it.. Smart, huh?" Tai put the seal in his backpack for later use and pushed the door open slowly.. "Dad?.." he called into the dark, seemingly empty room..

* * *

><p>"Come in please." A deep, menacing voice filled the room as the two young shinobi entered together. Tai wasn't thinking much about watching where he was going and stepped on something that quickly moved from under his feet. A loud screeching sound went along with this movement on the floor as Tai stumbled backwards, trying to catch himself. "WAHH!" Tai yelped helplessly and fell backwards onto his ass, not only back outside the room again, but now onto the first step on the stairway. "KAGAMI, DON'T FA-" By the time Mizu tried to yell out a warning, Tai had already tried to get up and ended up slipping backwards further and began to tumble down the spiral stairs..<p>

Inside the still-dark room you could hear a loud slapping sound, which was Tai's father face-palming at his sons foolish actions. Tai continued to scream for help and roll downwards, hitting every single step. "MI-.. ZU!... HEL-..P ME! OW, OW OW!" Tai screeched as he finally hit the very last step with his jaw; a loud crack could be heard that echoed through the entire building. "D-DADDY!" Tai immediately shot backwards and began to cry from the intense pain flowing through his head and mouth; all the way down his neck and the rest of his body from the tumble down the concrete steps..

Before the boy could blink his father was already at his side looking through a small eyehole on a dark mask. Helplessly, Tai looked up at his father from the floor and sniffled, trying to hold back tears so he would look stronger. "Idiot.." The male beside him mumbled and motioned for the other boy at the top of the stairs to come down and aid him.

Mizu took the hint and quickly raced down the stairs as carefully but quickly as possible to help his friend out. Sadly by the time he had reached his friend to try healing his now broken jaw, the dark chocolate-haired male had passed out due to his injuries. Neither Mizu nor the boys father though the injury was that bad until they had opened a nearby window to let a slight glimpse of light into the previously dark room..

When Tai awoken, he was now in a bright-room laying on top of what he thought was a desk; his head was throbbing with pain and every little cut on his body stung. Mizu was leaning over his right arm tending to his wounds wrapping them up in bandages. "He's awake, !" Mizu smiled and turned his back to Tai and appeared to be talking to someone else. Tai turned his head to see his father now walking towards him, he gazed upwards emotionlessly at the masked man standing at his side.

"Dad, did I break my face?" Tai choked out the words in pain, seeing as how even though Mizu was able to heal the broken-bone, his jaw was still sore. "Break.. Your.. face?" The father seemed confused by the weird words of the injured boy. "Uh.. He's had a few pain-killers.. He probably wont make sense for the next ten minutes or so.." Mizu smiled innocently but still felt awkward basically being alone with his friends father; seeing as how Tai was pretty much incapable of communicating normally due to the medication..

After a long uncomfortable silence between the medic and the masked man; Tai had finally started to get back into a normal state of mind and wake up from his comatose-state. "My brain hurts, what happened?" The dark-chocolate haired male groaned and rubbed his forehead. He could feel the pain in his wounds was mostly gone, but still stung just a bit with every moment. "You.. Uh.. Fell down the stairs." Mizu coughed and tried not to laugh at the now-comical event; he figured since Tai wasn't seriously hurt it was alright to laugh.

The boys father was now sitting on a chair by his side and reached over to pat the boy on the head; a faint smile was almost seen on Tai's face. He loved any sign of affection from his father, because now that he had gotten older it was a rare thing. Solid-black orbs gazed upwards at his elders masked face, he traced the swirled-orange pattern on the mask with his eyes; it was a mask he was so familiar with, seeing it on his father at all times. He knew why his father had to hide his face, he also knew why nobody was even supposed to know that his father had a son. Because of the family bloodline, everyone thought Tai didn't exist and the only Uchiha's left were Sasuke and Itachi.. They were all so wrong, but nobody could correct them, because they didn't know any better.

", why did you call us here and make us burn our house down..?" Mizu nervously spoke up, he had always been scared of Tai's father, even though he had almost raised him since he was a young-teenager. Mizu had actually never even seen his face, but he knew he must look exactly like Tai; but older.. Seeing as how Tai's nickname was 'Kagami' meaning 'mirror'.. Plus, father and son usually look alike, but then again he could take after his mom.. Mizu was now lost in his own thoughts and didn't pay attention to the first half of the raven haired males reply to his question. "And your going to keep an eye on him for me.. Plus you two will probably be a lot happier there where its sunny and warm." The male spoke in a calm voice while he moved his hand away from his sons head and back onto his own lap.

"THE LEAF? Of all places, the LEAF? We couldn't go to the sand, or the mist even?" Tai blurted out in protest to his fathers wishes. "And to think, you, Uchiha Madara, one of the FOUNDERS would risk his son by sending him back to his family's former village!" Tai began to grow angry, thinking this was just some part of a horrid plan to expose him; the two Uchihas were in hiding, how could he take this huge risk? A loud sigh could be heard from the masked-male, Tai got quiet and raised a brow at his fathers response to his outburst; usually he would be slapped across the face by now.. "Would I ever risk you like that, Tai? Or your friend here?" Madara pointed towards Mizu, a shiver was sent down the indigo-haired males spine.. _He had never considered me before_.. Mizu thought to himself.. _Am I actually of meaning to this group now? Does he trust me now with this huge secret? I always thought I was just a pawn.. _His thoughts were once again broken by a noise he hadn't heard in months.. The meow of a cat; everyone in the room was actually quite confused for a moment and was distracted by the noise. "A KITTYYYY!" Tai shouted and jumped up off the desk right before falling back on his face due to the fact that he was still a bit banged-up from his fall and wasn't ready to make any sudden movements..


	2. On The Road Again

Writers commentary:

I'm going to start posting the chapters a bit shorter to make it easier to read, this is about three pages on the word-typing program that I use; I think this will be the length of chapters from now on. :D

"I thought this room was sealed..?" Mizu blinked at the sight of a cat in the room, he was a quick thinker and figured that must've been what Tai had stepped on earlier to cause his tumble down the stairs. Madara was obviously not amused by his sons extreme clumsiness and picked him up by the back of the shirt to sit him back down on the desk. Tai could sense his fathers irritation and sat there quietly waiting for whatever was going to happen next. "This room is sealed, but it seems our guest had entered before it was sealed." He spoke with a serious tone in his voice, which made Mizu uneasy and Tai curious as ever..

"I told you I was going to get here early as the sun would rise!" Another voice suddenly rang throughout the room, it sounded like that of a female.. But there was nobody else in the room besides Tai, Mizu and Madara.. Or was there? Before anyone had the chance to look around to search for this 'female' the cat from earlier had jumped onto a table near Madara and Tai and sat there looking proud with its head up high. The only problem was that it wasn't actually a cat, but what appeared to be a tiger-cub. "You should be more specific, you also should make yourself known so mishaps don't happen." Madara was referencing to Tai's little fall earlier, the feline growled at this, "Well your little terror over there should watch where he's going!" She hissed at Tai, who continued to sit quietly with his head-down as a sign of respect for his father.

Mizu was confused as ever but didn't want to say anything out loud, he figured this tiger was here for an obvious reason seeing as how Madara had apparently been expecting them. The masked male turned to the cat, "You will speak with respect to Tai or have your tongue removed, do you understand that? You will do your job, then you will keep your mouth shut and leave.. If anything goes wrong, I'll have you skinned and kept as a floor-mat." His voice was stern and serious, the pupils of the tiger widened as its fur flattened down out of fear. Tai wanted so badly to jump up, snap his fingers and say 'WHAT NOW BITCH?'.. But he figured that wouldn't be appropriate for the time being.. He would do it later when his dad was gone.

"Well then.." Madara had noticed how silent the feline had got after she had accepted her orders. He gave Mizu a nod and pat Tai on the head softly like he would when the boy was younger. "I have no doubt in you Tai.. Mizu, keep him in line." His voice had returned to its normal tone and he almost sounded happy; but Tai could tell otherwise at the way he touched his head, there was something odd about it. "So.. We just leave? Will we hear from you again?" Tai mumbled and looked upwards at the orange-swirled mask. "I'll keep in touch." His father stated bluntly before using his famous teleportation jutsu and slowly being sucked into his own eye to fade away almost like magic..

"Um.. So, what is your job..?" Mizu looked towards the tiger again.. "Well first of all, you may refer to me as Tora-chan, second of all, I'm going to be your guild to the leaf-village to make sure you get there safe." Tora looked as if she was smiling, as if a cat could even smile. "First we have to go over some basic rules!" The cat stood at attention with its back straight as possible. "FIRST OF ALL, YOU ARE NO LONGER TAI UCHIHA!" The feline pointed at Tai, its claws all out as if it was ready to attack. Tai knew she probably didn't like him much since he had stepped on its tail earlier.. "Wait what?" Tai looked confused as ever, Mizu turned towards him to explain, "We probably have to use fake names and everything so nobody knows who we are.. Ooh I wanna change my name to Tomo-" Mizus talking was cut off by the loud hiss of the cat, "IDIOT! Your fine, its Tai we have to worry about! He can't walk around saying, OH HI EVERYBODY IM AN UCHIHA!" The feline mocked them with a high voice which made Tai smile and try not to laugh. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" The feline was irritated, "Thats what my dad sounds like when he plays the roll of Tobi.. Heheheh!" Tai and Mizu both giggled at the thought of Tai's super serious dad acting like the goofball character 'Tobi' which he used as his alter ego..

The tiger was getting more irritated by the second and after listening to the two giggle for a few minutes, before the two had the chance to stop laughing they were forced to by a rush of pain across their faces. The cat had lunged into the air and clawed both of them across the cheek out of spite. "MEAN KITTY, BAD! BAD!" Tai began to tear up at even more pain now surging through his body. Mizu sat there motionlessly twitching at the sharp burning sensation; he figured he should be quiet from now on until the feline had finished speaking.

Tai began to flail around kicking and waving his arms randomly, "MY DAD SAID YOU HAD TO BE NICEEEEE! WHY DIDN'T HE LEAVE US WITH A CUTE LITTLE DOG OR SOMETHING!" He complained and shouted, the tiger wanted nothing more than to cut his throat out right now but knew it would be her bittersweet death if she did so. Mizu reached into his backpack and pulled out something silver and shiny. He began to shake it up and down making a little jingling noise of metal hitting other metal. Both Tai and the feline were completely entranced by these jingling keys.. Mizu didn't know if he should stop now that they both calmed down, or if he should have fun with it and enjoy how easily amused they both were. He usually kept these keys with him for when Tai got distracted and wouldn't listen, but it seemed to work with this situation too..

His hand stopped moving eventually because he was tired, then the two snapped out of the trance. "Huh? What?" Tai blinked a few times and looked around, when he saw the tiger he freaked out again like before and jumped up to try and pet it. He flopped back onto the floor and moaned in pain, Mizu could do nothing but facepalm and leave him down there to learn a lesson. "ANYWAY.. AS.. I.. WAS.. SAYING.." The high voice of the feline seemed to echo throughout the large tower they were in as she finished explaining how they had to keep their identity a secret and Tai must use a fake name.

"So, your name is Tai Kagami and your family is all alive and safe at the rain village. Nobody must know the truth, it doesn't matter if they become your new best friend!" The female seemed to hiss between every few words. Tai and Mizu nodded that they understood the guidelines; Mizu helped Tai stand up and carry his backpack as they got ready to leave. "Tai, your summon is a tiger luckily, and if you desperately need me, I'll be back to kick your ass until your fine again!" She growled again, Tai still hadn't gotten the point to stop trying to pet her; he reached over and gave her a pat on the head softly and wobbled out of the room with Mizu before she could strike back..

"You better not get a new best friend.." Mizu refereed to the tigers earlier statement with a pouty face, Tai smiled and bumped shoulders with him. "Oh please, there is NOBODY as awesome as my Mizu-kun! And the bestfriend of The Great Tai Uchi-..Kagami, MUST BE AWESOME!" Tai smiled widely, he looked dorky as ever covered in bandages and a huge cat-scratch across his face, but this was exactly how Tai was; Dorky as ever and hurt from some self-inflicted stupidity..

"Hey.. Tai.. You know what?" Mizu looked over at his friend with a suspicious smile, "Huh?" Tai seemed confused and had no idea what his friend was about to do.. "ON THE ROAD AGAINNNNN! I CAN'T WAIT TO GET ON THE ROAD AGAAAINNN!" Mizu burst into song, after a split-second moment of shock and confusion from Tai, he joined in as the two walked along side by side singing loudly. They knew they had a huge trip ahead of them, but for them it was just another fun adventure!


End file.
